There is a technology of manufacturing a semiconductor device by using an SOI (Silicon On Insulator) substrate. In the SOI substrate, a semiconductor layer is formed on a supporting substrate via an insulating layer. In a semiconductor layer of this SOI substrate, a MISFET (Metal Insulator Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) and others are formed.
Technologies regarding the semiconductor device using the SOI substrate are described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2011-40458 (Patent Document 1) and 2009-135140 (Patent Document 2) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication (Translation of International Patent Application) No. 2001-527293 (Patent Document 3).